


会议之后（抹布镜）

by qiyue, 日暮闲倚 (Sunset0523)



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset0523/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%9A%AE%E9%97%B2%E5%80%9A
Summary: 作者：微博/LOFTER @津岛雪子





	会议之后（抹布镜）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：微博/LOFTER @津岛雪子

与筑山会社漫长的商谈直至下午两点才结束，菊池的代表从会议室出来时所有同事都要为他们起立鼓掌了。作为主力的克哉，尽管不像人类那么容易饥饿，但毕竟困在不通风的会议室里争论了超过四小时，还纯粹是和对方顽固不化到极致、完全不愿意了解其他有效方案的专务争论同一个问题，任谁都免不了心烦气躁。与筑山的代表握手后克哉借口口渴，避开了正在客套的高层们，钻进了茶水间稍事休息。  
顺便补充点釱液。  
有三个人进来了、四个。二课的高山，五课的犬田，两名课长走在前头，后面有跟班。克哉认识这两个自以为是的家伙：他刚来时，两人分别向他明示，要拉拢他到自己的派别去——当提鞋倒水的小弟。这两人为争夺部长的位置打得头破血流，是众人皆知的事。如今一副盟友的模样，是在计划什么吗？  
肯定不是什么好事。克哉不打算多与之纠缠。他已经听见专务在外面催促的声音，似乎要一起去吃庆功宴，可这两人拦住了他我去路。靠得太近，高山的烟味几乎都要湮臭他的西装了，克哉想避开这个蛮荒之人出门去，犬田却从另一边摁住了他，说：“干得很漂亮嘛，大少爷身边的屁精。听说你今天连筑山老头子也搞定了，不会是用这里来搞的吧。”  
高山和犬田掐他的屁股。  
这些人……！  
这是性骚扰了——对一个男人，一个，男性、仿生人，尽管他是个受到拥有者的指令，就会允许任何人操进自己的仿真肉洞里的性爱款，刚才那些无礼的说法的性骚扰本质也不会有半点改变。在此介绍：他的拥有者，是这家公司的大少爷、小太子，年纪轻轻不务正业，总莫名其妙地说白痴话，做白痴事，其中最经典的，就是一句：“公司亏钱？让克哉去当销售部经理不就得了，反正他那么聪明，还死贵！”让董事会全体傻了眼。最后无奈的人事总长只好意思意思把克哉安排进去，没想不到半个月，这台很贵很贵，不，是死贵死贵的性爱机，竟为公司创造了平时三倍的业绩。这也难怪会招人忌恨的。  
“听说他是个塑胶。”  
第三个人——克哉不认识的那个，说。比起高山的粗鲁、犬田的阴谲，这人最大的特征恐怕就是那中年人常有的猥缩了，挤弄着小眼睛，被高山瞪了一下，立即低下头去，不停地是是是。他们都听了传闻：有一次，八课庆功喝酒，有个部员喝高了，打太极，一拳打中了克哉的脸门，打出了蓝色的血浆。如果克哉是个蓝血，毫无疑问就是仿生人了。  
“或许我们可以切开他。”  
好极了。非特种机恐怕都没有可能避开四个男人同时袭击的速度和体能，只能任由他们像讨论如何料理一只死兔一样料理他。这时克哉看清了第四个人，金发，机灵鬼、优等生，是八课最年轻的副课长，刚来就大放异采，是克哉的下属。现在克哉明白为什么自己当初一眼就看中了他——同类的直觉，这小子知道他的想法，是和他一样的人。  
什么都知道。  
三个男人将克哉架起来并放在有咖啡渍和午餐油污的黏乎乎的休息桌上，关上门，由聪明小子冰见真也来解剖他。真也乐于效劳——他本就是“肮脏活行家”。三个男人按他的指导，解下克哉的领带、皮带，将克哉的嘴巴堵住，绑起双手，高高地固定在头顶上，接着真也用折叠小刀划开了他裤裆处的布料，就像割开一只牛皮纸信封。性爱仿生人的阴囊以及阴毛随即从其中稍微露出。男人们一下子屏住了呼吸，有点可怕地沉默了，好像在用眼神商讨要在克哉身上哪里开这个洞。他们靠近时，克哉重重蹬了一脚——  
高山和犬田躲得快，唯独那个克哉不认识的猥缩家伙被蹬了一脸。这让克哉满意至极，因为这正是给不自量力者最好的警示，相较之下，和两名愤怒的课长干可能更好——当然不是真的想干。粗鲁的高山揪住乱动的克哉的头发，要将他重重撞在桌面上，还没下手，有一阵犹如闪电的剧痛突然隔着裤子钻穿了克哉的右小腿。好、好痛！  
高山听到悲鸣，松了开手，猛推了真也一把，骂道：“喂，你干什么，划破皮就行了，把他捅坏了会被——”  
“嘘！”  
犬田催促大家安静。血流了出来，四个男人就像是在忐忑着自己的老婆是不是处女，屏息。那是温热的、鲜红的液体，不是蓝的，这群人随即面面相觑，甚至不愿相信地俯下身，抓住克哉那条痛得发颤的腿，轮流深吸，看上面是否真的有鲜血的气味。他们都笃定克哉是仿生人，却不知道如果有钱，把釱液换成最新定制款的红色也不是难事。最后，还是狡猾的真也让他们镇定。他提出：  
“我听说，性爱仿生人就连精液和淫水的成分都和人一样，但器官却不同，全是定做，耐受能力比世上最好的妓女都要厉害。如果它——这东西是个塑料肉便器，那咱们只要干一干他，就什么都知道了！”  
大家短暂地沉默。最后，已经结了婚、有三个孩子的高山低喘着认同了他的观点，说：“行。但是你知道，如果它不是，少爷会把你的脑袋拧下来的吧。”  
“那就送他去调教中心洗掉记忆好了，”年轻人成竹在胸，又问，“谁要第一个，是我吗？”  
高山在背后推了他一把。  
真也不愧是机灵鬼，知道高山想先上一课，不但让开，还恭敬地做了“请”的手势，对高山这种刚愎自用的人来说应该挺有效的，至少克哉认为自己也或多或少被这假像骗到。总之，像犀牛一样沉默、粗暴的男人，撇撇嘴，露出了几乎不可见的满意的神色，缓缓地朝克哉踱来了，到离克哉大约还有一步距离时，突然，他快速地迈了过去，一把猛抱住克哉的两条腿，将他重重地拉到自己胯上。  
“唔！”  
这个动作对双手被绑在桌子另一边上的克哉而言太大了，无论如何有意压抑，还是漏出了少许痛呼。这让高山很满意，隔着裤子用力顶了他的屁股一下，后来克哉看见绕到他的右上方、意图解开他口中的领带让他做口交的犬田，明白过来，这两个男人又要暗中较劲了。在大家的传闻里，高山和犬田是大学同学，一同加入菊池，为竟争部长之位而决裂，但在克哉拥有的数据库记录中，这两人小学时就认识，从小打到大，不和的程度高到极点，使他们反倒比这世上最好的兄弟还要亲，所有竟争，都不过是某种从小延续至今的亲密游戏。这么一想，公司里是不是也传过他们俩曾在一起呢？  
但是是也没用。这两个男人，都是热爱施暴的类型，一直呆在一起，只能说是因为这世上再也没人能明白彼此心中的变态之秘。现在，他们要把一些纸上谈兵了三四十年的变态想法用在实践里，而这个被他们用于决胜的道具就是克哉。一想到如此克哉便用力且徒劳地挣扎了起来。高山的力气实在太大了！  
而且，高山不仅充满暗示与羞辱意味地顶他，还用粗糙的手指隔着布料掐他的股沟和会阴一带，一掐进去，疼痛与应激反应便让克哉蹬动起来，呜呜呜地叫，却只能让高山更明显地勃起。就这样掐了一小会儿，犬田已经解开了克哉口中的领带，不耐烦地说，“你是痿了还是怎么的，怎么还不进去？”高山却仍高深莫测地哼了一声，喊道：“真也！”真也立即拿来了玩具过来。  
是跳蛋。犬田嘲笑道：“你真不是老了？”  
高山搓揉着克哉那还包裹在布料中的阴茎，哼笑道：“等下你就知道了。”  
可恶……  
不用等下，克哉已知道要发生什么事了，因为他也曾将这种小小的、震动的玩具放进某个上司的屁股里。可即便再恶劣，他也不至于过分到让这种事演变为轮奸游戏啊！  
在真也的协助下，高山把其中两颗塞进了他的后穴里。第一颗非常艰涩，这也是应买主的要求特别设计的，“先像处子一样的羞涩，再像荡妇一样应合”，异物刚剖开肛口，克哉便产生了强烈的抗拒心。疼，而且冷、硬，逼迫他咬紧牙关，才能勉强克制住呻吟和打颤，异样的酥麻却同时在会阴处悄然燃起，一直蔓延向阴囊。现在这些男人会看见他想要像女人一样夹起双腿却夹不起来了！反而勃起，在胯下顶起一大包东西，并在第二颗塞入时细不可闻地发出吟哦。听到的高山哼了一声，更快更粗暴地将第三颗塞进去，然后把最后一颗塞进克哉的内裤中。  
打开开关。  
“啊、啊啊！！”  
性爱仿生人的腰杆重重地弹了起来，好痛，好、好……但他知道那不是痛，至少不仅仅是痛，而是，快乐，程序预设好的快乐。预设在他的身体里的可能是某个真实的人在性爱中享受到的快乐，亦可能是一群人；他们在肠道刺激中勃起了，在阴茎爱抚中呻吟了，在口腔虐待中悲泣了，在不由分说的强迫中射精了，这三千多种性爱快慰仿佛在他身体里同时诞生了。还没进来。万幸这两个已经掏出阴茎、磨拳擦掌的男人还没进入他的肉洞与口腔里。如果一下子全部进来，他会承受不了的。  
为什么还不进来？  
（我在想什么？！）  
那一瞬他听见自己心里，那阴翳、躁动的声音，惊讶不已，下一秒，就被高山和犬田从上下两个方向同时贯穿。瞬间，口腔和肠道都被又热又硬的东西占满了，无论是求救还是斥责，都成了低沉、毫无意义的呜咽。好热……都要胀满裂开了啊！  
两个男人开始了律动。就连最精密的仿生人也很难计算出这种默契，可这两个斗了大半辈子的蠢货就是几乎每次都同进同出，视克哉为他们的无聊比拼中最刚正的裁判，谁的越大、操得越深，谁就赢了，只苦了克哉口腔中满是犬田阴茎上又热又臊的味道，屁眼里又是一下一下爽到极点的，下颌被掐住，想要合上嘴巴也做不到，一直流出口水，脖子被拧着侧向犬田的一侧，必须竭力仰起头才能减轻阴茎垂直地撞进喉头的苦痛。如果是人类，被这样粗暴地对待，八成是要吐了，还会被自己的呕吐物呛到窒息，他却不会，真不知应该庆幸自己是仿生人还是不庆幸为好。当然下一秒，他就应当明白，就连出厂，也不是什么值得庆幸的事了——  
犬田死死掐住他的鼻翼。他是模拟人类肺呼吸的机种，没有氧气同样会窒息，却有一个极为强大的“窒息保护机制”，即：为了让买家充分享受窒息性爱的乐趣，会在氧量过低的状态下，通过特殊的输气管向模拟肺系统补充维持机体运作量的空气，以免损坏机体，且这个过程可以最长持续约十分钟。也就是说，他们可以在他极度不适的状况下虐待他十几分钟。  
还好犬田没阅读过他的说明书啊！  
只有在品尝过这种长时间窒息的滋味，克哉才明白这时候惹怒施暴者是多么不明智的，赶紧顺从地张开口，纵容了犬田的乱操。不仅是犬田。窒息感袭来的同时他的全身肌肉不自控地绷紧了，理所当然地紧紧吸住了高山的屌。高山深深吸气，报复般猛挺几下，全部顶在了他的敏感带上，把几颗不住震动的跳蛋挤进了更深、更绕曲的肠肉里，这使他几乎要挣扎得跳起来。头好疼、下面，下面好舒服……不，不是那样！  
身体自作主张地兴奋起来了，加之塞在内裤中的跳蛋也在毫不含糊地运作着，克哉感觉到阴茎很热，特别的热，越是夹紧高山的东西这种热意便越是泛滥灼烧他的下腹，使他觉得肉洞明明被玩具和那么大的东西同时操着，却还是很空，甚至渴求着可以不是被塑料做的玩具玩弄，而是被两根阳具，同时地进出，不、不，那样是不对的！  
但是这也太棒了……！  
克哉挣扎着想抽出手。缺氧缺血与异常的欲求犹如冰火交融，在两个方向同时折磨——煎熬着他，而他的阴茎却始终未被照顾，裹在厚实、粗糙的布料中，轻微颤动，有什么火热的东西一直渗出，他只想挣脱绳子，抽回被绑得发麻的手，胡乱地在上面乱揉。刚就么想着，突然，一个热烘烘的家伙重重地压在他的胯上——是那个他不认识的男人，猥顿的家伙，刚一直在边上站着，半句话也插不上，急得直抓裤裆。如今他正把整张脸埋进了克哉的胯股中，发出浑浊、低沉的声音，道：  
“嘻，嘻嘻，佐伯先生，我是大猥啊，上次被你当众责骂的大猥啊！”  
大猥……那是谁？走开！  
“诶嘻，嘻嘻嘻，佐伯先生，我好爱你，我舔舔你的东西好吗？你要射了吗？射在我脸上也行啊？”说着，这家伙要解开克哉的裤链。脸再度埋上去时高山猛推了他一把，“滚！”威严又冷酷的喝令叫他缩成一个团，喃喃地道歉却没人理他，鬼鬼祟祟地瞄了一会儿，蹲到了高山的身旁。这次，他发现了新的宝物，捧起克哉的一只脚掌。  
他在亲吻上面黑色高筒袜的布料，用牙齿扯下克哉的袜子，深深地吸着上面的气息，像狗一样一边舔吻着克哉趾间柔软的仿生表皮，一边掏出阳具，跪在地上粗喘着自慰，理所当然地让大家深感嫌恶。但真也最先发现，这样的做法对克哉并不是全然无效的。快要高潮了的性爱仿生人正有意无意地抓紧了未被照顾的左脚趾，想把右脚掌从大猥口中抽出来，又被更多地吮吸了拇指、脚踝、小腿，发出像是抗拒又像是享乐的呜咽，真也便明白过来，抓着克哉的左踝，一口重重地咬在他的小腿上，扯开他的裤链、内裤，嘲笑着说：“果然……被变态舔脚也会爽？您可太变态了。”  
怎么可能？！  
但是，确实如真也所言，他的阴茎从裤裆里飞快地弹了出来，高高立起，已经渗出好多液体。高山随即像是抓着两只透熟的杏果似的抓他的阴囊，又快又重地往洞里撞。要到了、要到了！犬田一下松开了掐住克哉鼻子的手，抱着他的后脑，与高山一同作最后的猛冲，将他的身体拽得歪向自己的一侧。感觉到近乎要将他冲散的两道力量毫不吝惜地在上下两个方向再猛操了数十下，滚热的精液先后灌进了他的两个洞中。是犬田先射了。  
而胜利者的高山得意地一下猛顶到克哉的某个点，性爱仿生人立即全身重重地颤抖，紧咬嘴唇双手彼此紧抓在一起，从仿真阴茎中喷出大量白浊的液体。他被这几个混蛋操射了！  
耻辱感让他羞愤得想让他们去死。制造无意间的失误，挑唆下级背叛他们，制造上级与他们之间的误解，就些都可以让他们重重地从高位摔回泥潭里，这样一想，克哉便稍微有了点报复的快意，毕竟这些他也能轻松且不留痕迹地做出来。必须教训他们，让他们明白自己对不该选的对手做了不该做的事——  
“啊，克哉先生又勃起了呢，有这么爽吗？你该不会就是个淫乱无比，全靠屁眼上位的家伙吧？”  
是真也。高山和犬田刚退后一点，开始永无止境的争吵，而这个机灵鬼永远是最清楚重点的人，就么一说，所有人又围了过来，看他汨汨流出精液的甬道。在他屁眼里面还有三颗跳蛋，真也抓着导线拽其中一颗，刚高潮过的肉洞当然受不了这种刺激，本能地把小玩具夹住，阴茎又顺应着所有买他这个款式的人都会有的愿望：一刻不停地抬头，根本就不需要像人类一样的缓冲。他这么一个淫荡至极还操不坏，又和普通性爱仿生人不太一样的新型玩具，叫两个年纪稍大，又只知道些传统花样的老男人感到相当新奇，围在旁边看，后来还是高山发话了，指挥真也：“你，露两手！”还想再来一遍、证明自己不比高山早泄的犬田有些不爽，但高山说：“闭嘴看着得了。”  
真也靠了过来。  
这小子是比那两个老头子更变态的存在，克哉总觉得他会上网查自己的型号，知道很多秘密，可以的话克哉真不想对上他。克哉的阴茎上还满满是刚才的精液，真也握住了他，轻轻地爱抚，接着双管齐下，同时照顾了克哉的前面与后穴。将三颗跳蛋一次过往外扯时的刺激比刚才还强烈，这次克哉尽量放松后穴，好让他把它们弄出来，以为可以得到释放，跳蛋大概到了肛口的位置真也就不帮他了，仅用手掌包裹、爱抚他敏感的柱身，说：“怎么，很想出来吗？”  
“混蛋！”  
“什么，骂人可不好啊。这么想出来，就求求我们如何？”  
……作梦吧！  
“啊，是不想求啊。”  
真也有点可惜地断言，接着两个手指往肉洞里一送，克哉不可抑制地倒抽一口凉气，顶到了……！这下的感觉比刚才更加剧烈，克哉深深地吸了好几口气，才稍微缓过来，真也一边用手指玩他，一边特别好心地说：“不想请求的话，唯有请您自己弄出来咯。当然是不能用手的。您在四个干过你的男人面前排便的样子，我帮您拍下来如何？”  
“不准拍！”  
“可轮不到你选啊，克哉先生。你知道现在谁是老大吗？”  
是他们，是他们。克哉恨恨地想，四个男人随即架起了他，让他跪在桌沿上，露出屁股。可以看见充血的肉红色肠子里一张一合地含着三根紫色的小导线，沾满浊液，滑溜溜的，克哉稍微用了一点力，收缩肠道，就听见男人们吸气的声音，随后刚提好裤子的男人们又开始打飞机，真不明白看这种有什么乐趣。当然，绝大多数的SM都建立在S觉得很有趣；相对而言他光是克制住不断挤压肠道而引发的性欲已经够困难了，只能不停告诉自己，这是排泄行为，这是排泄行为，才勉强分散了一点精神，艰难、缓慢地，将它们推近出口处。而实质上，人类学家早这证明这种推挤肠道排出异物的行为，本就含有明显且本能的性意味。想不勃起是不可能的。  
尽管很疼。第一颗跳蛋到了肛口，要出来了！男人们聚精汇神地看着，看那紫色的小玩具被肠肉死死地嗫着，刚挤出来半颗，又被全部吸回去；又挤出来半颗，又被全部吸回去，好像在看什么分娩似的，捏了一把汗，既期望它出来，又期望克哉多受折辱。唯独克哉不断地吸气、用力、推挤、徒劳无功，又急又气，气得整个后背都是汗，好不容易有人上来，却仅仅是爱抚了一下他被汗水沾得光滑、敏感的后背，其他什么也不干。终于，耻辱感再也压不过此刻身体中所受的悲苦，克哉在喉咙深处极轻地挤出一句：  
“帮我……”  
“你说什么？”  
“帮我、可恶，来帮我啊！”  
拔高的尾音算是彻底预示他已倒向了施暴者的一方。但是这样也好，他实在受不了了。马上，有人抢先冲了出来，跪在他的屁眼下方，发出了“哈、哈，佐伯先生，嘻嘻嘻嘻，我来帮您……”的声音，克哉几乎马上明白过来，叫嚷，“不要他！不要他！”刚才舔在脚趾上那犹如蛞蝓黏糊糊地爬过的触感在屁股上复苏了，因为这人用粗糙的双手掰开了他的两瓣屁股，整张脸埋了进去，发出陶醉又猥亵的哼哼声，伸出舌头舔吸克哉那撑得通红的肠肉，看起来真的特别像条发情的狗，挺着阴茎，看来刚才没操到，这一轮特别积极，想释放在克哉的肚子中。对此，高山和犬田似乎同等地看了就觉得不爽，尤其是看见克哉每排出一个小球，这个男人竟还张大嘴巴要接住，真想一脚把这他踹到门外去。后来还是真也拉住了他们，说：  
“就让他上一上呗？这家伙，可是咱公司里大家谈论的‘大人物’哦。您们听说了有色情狂在女同事的水杯里吐口水和射精的事吗？”  
“有这种事？”  
“有的。这家伙，上次喝酒时不小心告诉我了，我才威胁他今天过来，如果不来，就把录音递交给部长。您别看他如此胆小，他是个天生的色情狂，只要坐在位置上肖想对面桌的女孩，就会射精，才长得这副不讨喜的猥琐样；但是若论打炮，他却夸口是天下第一，因为他能操射三个男人自己却仍金枪不倒。”  
“射不出来得看男科吧。”射得比高山仅快一秒的健康男子代表犬田嘲笑道。  
总之，大家都有兴致看这家伙有什么不得了，便放任了他，待克哉排出第二颗后，急性子的高山干脆上去拽了一把，一口气将第三颗也扯了出来。下一秒，还不等高山施舍般允许他干，这个大猥已经猛扑了上去，一把按住克哉的肩膀把他脸朝下重重按在桌上，一扯裤子往前一顶，发出轻微的水声，进去了，接着不等克哉从突然的操入中反应过来，已一手掐住了克哉的后颈，飞快地猛顶起来。  
这，这家伙！！  
比刚才高山还要猛烈且迅速得多的插入瞬间占据了克哉的肠道，虽然不算很大很粗，但是每一下都好猛、好像要刮掉他一层肠肉！这家伙，是打桩机吗？还是说虽然天天上着个尚算不错的班，却总是濒临被炒，老板同事谁都不待见他，下班后又有一身赌钱喝酒的恶习，以至去找个像样的姑娘释放一下的资金也出不起了？  
如此，克哉感觉到自己的仿真肠道仿佛都要裂了，流出鲜血，好像他也是个有血有肉的人，被这样虐待，会感觉到切肤、入心的痛。可糟糕的是，尽管确定也痛，他的阴茎却高高地翘着，一直磨蹭到桌面，亢奋得快要着火。第二次高潮来得特别快，却没有任何的灼热的快乐——至少没有那种并非强迫射精的快乐。这也，这也太糟糕了……  
快十分钟。  
刚才这十分钟简直过得就像五十分钟，突然，压在克哉身上那极强的力气消失了，作出行动的还是高山和犬田，不知是良心发现还是仅仅被晾着不耐烦了，两人一人揪着大猥的衣领一人拽着克哉把他们俩分开了，这时克哉已有点失神了，是犬田把他拍醒的，一边摇晃他一边骂道，咱是来找乐子的，不是来看疯狗的，抱着半昏半醒的克哉坐到一边的沙发上，解了克哉手上的绳子，稍微让他缓了缓。本以为被扯开的大猥会随即发狠，高山打算先教训他一下，好让他不要出去胡说八道，却发现这人离开了肉洞就好像离开了泥巴的作物，瞬间蔫了，挺着还硬着的阴茎，愣愣地站在一旁。高山不理会他，来到沙发边上，抓住克哉一条手臂，问道：“坏掉了？”  
克哉瞪着他们。  
他要怀孕了！可能没有，但有这样的机率，使他一想到就特别想呕吐。这些男人可能不知道，他却清楚自己只要暴露在精液之中，就会有超过六成的机率像得感冒一样怀孕，刚才高山射了一次，大猥射了一次，使他的肚子又热又胀，这才最糟糕。想着，他胡乱地推了一把犬田的手臂，犬田立刻紧紧箍住了他，喊来了高山和真也。这次，高山突然大方地说：“你要先来吗？”  
“不用，不用。”真也同样恭敬地说道，“我最后就好。”  
高山哼了一声。  
他们紧紧地抓住了挣扎的克哉，克哉无处可逃，一手抵到高山脸上，而犬田掏出再次硬起的阴茎，操进了他，并用双臂圈住克哉两条大腿，掰开，尽可能多地让他被满满地插着的洞敞露在众人面前。这时高山也参入了战团，将两个指头强硬地挤进了克哉的洞与犬田的阴茎之间的空隙里，激起了两人同时的抽气声。一小会儿，克哉的甬道终于适应了这样的粗度，前端渗出淫水，流得高山的手指湿漉漉的，高山便把手抽出来，要提杆入洞。想是想试一试这样被完全充满的感觉，真正来到自己身边时克哉只想死死地夹着屁股不让他们乱来，可惜没用。犬田已经操得非常顺畅的阴茎稍微退出来一点，接着随便呸了点口水润滑了的高山一举挺进，“嘶——！”  
三人同时全身紧绷，一句话也说不出来，停了半分钟，最先反应过来的倒霉蛋还是犬田，在喉咙深处骂了几句，挺起腰杆艰涩地动了一两下，高山才不再发愣，跟着一起动。这一动，克哉感觉自己几乎要窒息了，每一下虽不会太快、太猛，却把他的甬道每一处皱褶都重重地碾平了，一抽出，肠肉便本能地迎上去，紧到几乎能描摹出两根阳具上炽热跳动的血管来。半途，真也参入了战局里，握住了克哉不断晃动并渗出的阴茎，爱抚一下，使得紧咬着牙，才勉强克制住射精冲动的克哉一下子睁开了眼睛，怔怔地看着真也，已经射了两次，很可能会比刚才更快抵达顶峰，而真也这时表示，原意帮助他。他已满心担忧着射进来的精液导致怀孕——已经可以确定这次一定会怀孕了，推不开又跑不掉，这家伙难道会好心地放了他吗？  
“至少，还能帮您忘掉不可能的抵抗，全身心地享受其中啊。”  
啊、啊啊！  
剧痛瞬间闪过下身，克哉疼得整个人后仰，死死贴在了粗喘着的犬田身上，好几秒，才从喉咙里发出悲苦的呜咽，低头看了自己的阴茎，上面插了一根黑色的，稍微有点凹凸花纹的细棒，想拔出来，高山一把抓住了他的手，道：“挺好看的。下次让真也给你买条蕾丝内裤吧。”  
“不、咕唔——”  
真也的阴茎操进他的口中。  
他几乎分不清自己被怎么对待了，只知道接近高潮时两个男人紧紧地抓住他，真也尽全力地操着他，他要接近宕机了，虽然距离机体极限的真正宕机还很远，但那一刻他真的什么也不想做。享受、享受……催促他享受的声音充满了他的身体各处，肠壁已不受控地痉挛，配合着每一下的律动而永不餮足地收缩。现在他需要的只有……  
“拔出来……”  
他无力地说。正在操他的嘴的真也听到了，问他：“你在说什么？”  
“拔出来、请……你。”  
真也亲吻了他满是前液的嘴唇，抓住那细小的塑胶棒往上一抽，接着，在他失神地喷射出大量精液的同时，扶着他的下颌再次操了进去，滚热地射在了他的口中。  
啊……  
数分钟后，高山和犬田整理了一下自己身上的狼籍，把克哉扔在沙发上，打算久违地一同去喝杯酒。没能分上最后一杯羹的大猥，如今正趴在克哉身前，两眼发光地看着那被灌满的，却仍一张一合，仿佛还没满足的肉洞，眼看着下一秒就会扑上去，这时高山喝了一声：“你！！还很闲吗？不滚出去干活？”  
“是、是！”  
中年人又回复了那谁也不愿多看他一眼的模样，点头弯腰，近乎翻滚地出去了。这时高山留意到真也，问他：“还玩么？”  
“是，稍微玩一会儿。我会为大家打点好残局的，请您放心。”  
高山看了一眼他，又看了一眼克哉，终究满意于这个年轻人的手腕，点头道：“好。”软绵绵的性爱仿生人侧躺在沙发上，已经短暂地昏睡过去，听到开门的声音，又醒了。最后的逃脱机会就在眼前，他的手上、脚上，如今都没有被束缚着，如果他想，可以马上冲出去……可直至高山重新把门关上，他仍怔怔地看着前方，什么也没做。真也还在这儿。他过去抱住了克哉的一条腿、抬起，不轻不重地舔、咬他小腿上柔软的肉时，克哉本能地轻微发颤，从喉咙深处发出不知是恳求还是渴望的呜咽，人偶似的没有半点反抗，任由真也的手指操进他的洞里，不轻不重的玩弄，从屁股里挖出好多起泡的白浆。以他现在这个近乎宕机的状态，真也或许很快这会觉得索然无味吧……  
也许没有。真也跪坐在他身侧，抬高他的一条腿，架到自己的肩膀上，从后侧操入了他。那阴茎非常的热、非常的硬。刚开始有点疼，操得太快、太厉害了，他本能地稍微扭动一下，想要逃开，却刚好被操到了一个特别深的角度。  
啊……！  
他从挂在门后的衣冠镜看见了自己，脸上尽是欢愉的神色。这样太、太舒服了，他的阴茎高高地翘着，比刚才任何一次都要更兴奋，想夹紧腿，却连爽得一点力气也没有。就这样纵容自己吗？但是，即便纵容，也没什么不好吧……？  
他又要射了。

\- 全文完 -


End file.
